menfandomcom-20200214-history
Danilo Di Luca
Danilo Di Luca ( Spoltore , January 2 1976 ) is a former Italian cyclist . Content * 1 Biography * 2 Main victories * 3 Results in major competitions * 4 Trivia * 5 External link Biography Di Luca was a good amateur. He won in 1998 the promise edition of the Tour of Italy , and was third in the World Cup for promises, behind his compatriots Ivan Bassoand Rinaldo Nocentini . It earned him a professional contract for the following year at the smaller Cantina Tollo . When this team was Di Luca quickly became one of the focal points and already in his debut season he finished second in the Tour of Lombardy . Di Luca appeared to manage well in the foothills and combines that with a pretty big sprint speed , especially when going uphill, making it a suitable rider for winning classics . Partly because he has been nicknamed Killer. In his second year as a pro Di Luca recorded six wins, including a stage in the Giro. This he repeated the following year, when he was with the Tour of Lombardy also won his first classic. In 2002 he went to the larger Saeco and he recorded seven wins, including a stage in the Tour of Spain . Including through injuries were major victories in the next two years, the principal of the eight victories he achieved was a stage in the Tirreno-Adriatico . Di Luca was in 2004 not start in the Tour because of his alleged involvement in the doping case "Oil For Drugs" (a code name that refers to the Oil-For-Food program inIraq ), which dealt with a 2004 study in which Di Luca's relationship with doctor Santuccione was investigated. In the same affair fell the name of Eddy Mazzoleni . In 2007, the matter again to the attention, and in July Di Luca had to answer for his alleged part in the case. A few days beforehand, the court ruled, however, that Di Luca do not have to appear in court and that the rider was exonerated 1 . From 2005 to 2007 Di Luca rode with Liquigas-Bianchi . For this team he won the Tour of the Basque Country as his second classic, the Amstel Gold Race , and held rigid by even the Flèche Wallonne win. He is the winner of the first UCI ProTour . In 2007 he won the Tour of Italy . From 2008 Di Luca rides for Team LPR . At the end of 2008, he was suspended for four months because of contact with an Italian doping doctor. On 22 July 2009 it was announced that Di Luca during the Tour of Italy in 2009 had tested positive for the EPO variant Cera 2 . As of October 15, 2010 Di Luca rates may again. His suspension was shortened to nine months, due to its its cooperation in an investigation into doping. On October 28, 2010 is known that Di Luca have been fine on the UCI will have to pay. The amount is 280,000 euros. 3 On January 10, 2011 it is clear that the now 35-year-old Italian will return to cycling. After a doping suspension of eighteen months he may again call rider after he signed a contract with Team Katusha . He gets in this team no wages will be paid based on a premium system. On May 24, 2013 Di Luca was again caught using EPO, according to La Gazzetta dello Sport. It would be a test that was conducted on April 29 at home with him. He was right out of the Tour of Italy put where he drove a few meritorious results. 4 5 Main victories [ edit ] 1998 * Baby Giro 2000 * Stage 2 Tour of the Basque Country * GP Industria & Artigianato di Larciano * Trofeo Pantalica * 5th stage Tour of Italy 2001 * Abruzzo round * Trofeo dello Scalatore * Tour of Lombardy * 4th stage Tour of Italy 2002 * Trofeo Laigueglia * 3rd and 5th stage of Tirreno-Adriatico * Immobilare Trofeo Italia * GP Fred Mengoni * Tour of Venice * 2nd stage of Tour of Spain 2003 * Giro della Liguria * 6th stage in the Tirreno-Adriatico * Tour of the Three Valleys * Coppa Placci 2004 * Trofeo Matteotti * 4th stage Tour of Murcia * Brixia Tour 2005 * Stage 1 and final classification Tour of the Basque Country * Amstel Gold Race * Fleche Wallonne * 3rd and 5th stage of Tour of Italy * Final ranking UCI ProTour 2006 * 5th stage Tour of Spain 2007 * Milan-Turin * Liège-Bastogne-Liège * Classification, 1st (TTT), 4th and 12th stage ofTour of Italy 2008 * Classification Settimana Ciclistica Lombarda * Giro dell'Emilia 2009 * 4th, and 10th stage Points Classification Tour of Italy 2012 * 2nd stage of Tour of Austria * GP Nobili Rubinetterie in major competitions edit (*) In brackets number of individual stage wins | |} Edit * Di Luca is known for his penchant for fast cars. He is a good friend of former Italian Formula 1 driver Jarno Trulli .